Womanizer
by Detonator
Summary: Light Yagami does all he can to seduce L, but L is not feeling like giving in that easily. Still they end up with L naked in Light's apartment somehow.. read and you'll know how. Warnings: There will be mature contentce in chapter 2. Please review ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hellooo :)**

**I really ship Light and L together, and I'd hate to have anything get in between them.. so in this story, there isn't really a Death note.. Sorry, but I'm not too familiar with the background-story as I haven't watched much of the anime yet 3:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and many big hints towards adult activities! Please be aware that I warned you :)**

**(I'd tell children under 15 years to maybe not read this but seeing as I am fourteen and writing this.. who am I to decide for someone else? x))**

* * *

**Womanizer - L x Light**

L watched as Light walked through the park, filled with girls squealing as they caught sight of the young charming caramel haired boy. Light ignored them, but one could see a small smile on his lips. L knew he liked the attention he was given for sure, that young adult couldn't fool him.

"Ah, look! It's Light Yagami!", "Isn't he just the sexiest and prettiest?", "I can't believe he is here!"

That and more flattering comments could be heard from the groups of girls which were obsessing over Light's physique and charming words that he often spilled out to random chicks.

L glared from under his pitch black hair towards the girls, jealousy starting to grow inside him.. Wait what? No. He was not jealous of those little girls. He knows this little game of Light, playing loveable, making every girl fall to his feet once they see him. It was just who he was, almost like a player. Playing with hearts.

"See you're enchanting these masses too, Light-kun?" L commented as Light reached him on his bench, sitting in his own way with his feet almost under him and his knees by his jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about, L?" Light asked innocently as he stopped, shrugging, looking around and winking to one of the girls around and then looked down at L again. A louder squeal could be heard from where he'd winked.

"You can play brand new to all the other young _ladies_ out here, but I know what you are, Light-kun." L said, glancing up at the boy, seeing him smirking down at him before sitting down. He smirked back, sure, Light Yagami know how to play these games well. But L knew how to play those games too. Better.

"Why are you saying that?" Light asked, tilting his head, challenging his colleague.

"You know you could tell them to do anything and they would do it, all just for you. Isn't that just really sad?" L asked, nodding towards the many groups in the park, who were pointing at Light like crazy.

"Sad? How's it sad? Also, what's wrong with having friends that would die for you?" Light asked, licking his lips sensually, trying to use this technique to slowly seduce the man in front of him. L could be very persistent from time to time though. He'd already figured out that this little boy, Light, had been trying to seduce him for weeks. Light flirted openly with L, still, the girls never realized what kind of game he was playing with them. L pitied them, _poor stupid girls,_ he thought and sighed.

"Friends? Apparently you don't know the meaning of that word." L said and shook his head with a tiny smile playing on his lips. Light chuckled.

"Maybe not, but I know the meaning of lover." he whispered in L's ear before leaning back again, pose relaxed, one leg over the other as he watched the elder's reaction.

"Look at you, when will you see, you're not my type. I'm not going to fall like them, I'm not just _another_ that you can wrap around your finger and order around no matter how charming you are. Not gonna happen." L said and shrugged carelessly, and then realizing he'd just admitted to the fact that he thought the boy was charming. He noticed a smile playing on the younger male's lips as he'd also heard the compliment. "I know what you are trying to do, but it's not working. It doesn't matter how much you try, Light-kun, I won't fall for your tricks." he said, eyes locking with Light's brown ones.

"You're just making it harder, it could be easy and you know it. I don't care about all those girls L, I want _you_ and _you only._ Just give yourself up." Light said, pressing his front against L's side, smirk almost childish. L looked forwards uninterested, in his mind having a huge discussion with himself about whether to just push the boy away or play with him a little bit.

"You can say whatever you want, do whatever you want but I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, Light-kun. You should know that." L said, and with a roll of his eyes pushed Light's face away from his with his left hand. Light huffed and glared at the ground like a child who didn't get the candy he'd been asking about for a week, L knew _that_ feeling. He didn't pity Light though.

"What am I supposed to do then? How can I prove to you that if you'd give me yourself you'd be my only one? How can I show you my feelings?" Light asked, face serious as he watched L intensely. Ryuzaki looked up, taken back by the question. He decided though, instead of just shrugging the boy off, he'd challenge him.

"Surprise me." he answered. He knew, deep down, he liked the boy. He cursed his mind, _no I do not._ He mentally slapped himself, was he already falling for the caramel haired male's tricks? _Impossible_. His thoughts were interrupted as he was pushed back, arms pulled away from around his knees and Light's lips against his.

His eyes went wide, seeing Light's own close as he pressed himself closer. L gasped, only succeeding in letting Light's tongue roam his mouth instead of pushing his away as his normal intentions would be whenever Light got more daring than usual in his flirting.

It was too late however, once L realized he'd fallen there was no way he was getting up. He felt Light's fingers entwine with his own, holding them against his chest. Slowly, he felt that he was starting to melt into the kiss, slowly getting carried away, eyes falling shut.

_No way, L, wake up! Light is kissing you.. and you are letting him!_ L's eyes flew open again as he pushed Light away, at loss for words as he watched Light with a horrified expression. Maybe if they both lived in a different world, then maybe yes. It would be all good and maybe L would accept the fact of being Light's boyfriend or lover. But L won't, because they don't. Maybe in a dream, but sadly this was reality. _Wait, sadly?_

"Surprised?" Light asked, letting a smirk over take his lips as an eyebrow raised.

"Does that matter?" L asked, nervously shifting in between looking at Light's tie and the ground so he wouldn't have to look him in the eye. He didn't need to look to know Light was smiling at him, he felt his face heat up as he thought of what just happened.

In public.

With an audience.

Slowly, almost afraid, he looked up and around. The masses of fangirls were now, some of them fanning themselves, some with their phones up and screaming what they'd just seen in despair, and some squealing even louder. He yelped in fear, hearing a chuckle from his left and glared at Light Yagami. Light stood up and reached out with a hand.

"Come L. Come with me." he murmured, using double meaning on purpose to make L blush harder. L growled low in his throat, ignoring Light's hand and getting up by himself.

"Let's go. I don't have time to waste on this." he mumbled, brushing some dirt of his arm as he glared half heartedly at the young immature student in front of him.

"Yeah, I agree. There are more important matters to attend to than the foreplay, for example, the main course." Light said, winking as he grabbed L's hand and pulled him alongside with him as they walked out of the park. L froze, eyes wide as he looked down at their fingers entwined. What a beautiful feeling it was, holding hands. Wait, what _was_ that feeling? Was it maybe.. no. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

L pushed the thought away and gave in,_ only this once_, he thought as he held Light's hand back. He was too caught up in nervously arguing with himself in his mind so he didn't notice the smile spreading on Light's face as the feeling of L hugging his hand back.

After a while, L had pulled his hand to himself, huffing angrily as he heard Light chuckle at his childish antics. They'd walked to a coffee shop to buy something to calm down a slowly building hunger, sitting and talking until late hours. L had his coffee filled with sugar, and Light had his tea as they conversed about various every day things. L tired to act as if nothing had happened in the park earlier, trying his best just to forget it all.

None of them noticed it was getting late until it started raining in the darkness outside the window they sat by.

"We should get going." L murmured, pointing out that it was almost eight and the café would close soon anyway. Light nodded and stood up, putting some money on the table.

"It's on me." he said, eyes locking with L's dark ones as he smirked. L didn't feel like arguing again and let it slip through his fingers. At least he hadn't ordered anything expensive, then he would not let Light pay. A coffee wasn't so much though, so why not?

They left the café and walked out into the pouring rain, which within seconds managed to turn their clothes and hairs into soaking messes. There was no one out at this time. The sky was dark, low starting to thunder, hinting that a storm was on its way. Light groaned.

"We'll probably catch a cold, both of us if we stay out much longer. My place is not far from here, you know? What do you say about a warming bath maybe? Or just a quick shower and then warm ourselves under a blanket together, tightly, oh so tightly together-" he got closer to L, soon whispering in his ear.

"I'm fine thank you." L cut him off quickly, trying not to think up the images Light just gave his mind the possibility to create. As they were about to walk passed a corner and over a small road Light pushed the older male into the dark and held him against the wall of the building, arm on L's chest as he glared at L.

L looked back at him calmly, a small smile soon growing onto his face as he saw the frustration growing inside the younger boy. Light knew well enough he was no challenge for L if L really wanted to fight him off, having learned martial arts when he was younger could really be useful, you know?

"I guess I could go to your place, if you swear not to try any of your little seduction-tricks on me. They wouldn't work anyway, so, do you promise not to use such an act?" L asked, knowing that was quite a difficult decision for Light to make, it was probably the only reason for him to even bring L to his place. How would this affect the situation?

Light looked taken aback, shocked for a second. L used the surprise to his advantage, quickly changing their position in the mean time, Light now pressed against the wall and his own arm pushing on Light's chest preventing him from moving or escaping.

"So, how's it going to be, Light-kun?" L asked, teasingly leaning in close, noses touching. He knew how badly Light wanted him so he pulled away before he would regret even leaning in at all. Light thought hard, an expression of anger covering his face as he growled low, before relaxing and sighing.

"Fine." he mumbled, letting his head hang in defeat. L smiled, using two fingers to pull Light's chin up, seeing a surprised Light look up at him as he did so.

"No, I'm not going to kiss you if that's what you're thinking, Light-kun. I'm just teasing you." L murmured low, throwing a playful glance at the younger before letting him go.

Light groaned inaudibly. _Sometimes he is just unbelievable, I don't even know,_ Light thought grumpily as he buried his hands in his pockets. They continued to walk in the rain in silence for another two minutes.

Once they'd reached Light Yagami's apartment Light took off his jacket, putting it on a hanger and hung it up to dry. He looked over at L who seemed to just admire the way the apartment was put together. It wasn't dark but not light, just a few lamps illuminating the cream colored walls weakly giving it a slight yellow glow.

"Here, feel free to use the shower if you feel like it, I'll be.. waiting for you to be done. I can bring you a few clothes if you don't want to walk around in a towel, I don't think our sizes are so much different. Would you like something else?" he asked, taking off his shoes, seeing L watch him now instead. _He's hesitating whether I'm trying to seduce him again or not,_ Light thought and sighed.

"Don't blame me, but with that little show you did in the park I have reason for doubting your credibility, especially now in private." L explained, reading the boy's mind, before peeling his white shirt off him. He seemed completely unaffected by having Light watch him with a gaping mouth.

He looked over L's wet dripping torso, watching as L massaged his own neck slightly before he stretched it. His skin was pale, and even though he was slim be looked strong as Light saw muscles all over his arms and back, taking a good look and making a mental photo of it all to remember it in case this would be the only chance he's get to see L anything close to even undressed.

L noticed his stare and saw him lick his lips unconsciously, clearly enjoying the sight. The raven haired male tilted his head slightly, the boy seemed like he was in a trance or something.

"Where should I put this?" he asked, breaking the silence and Light's trance in the mean time. Light looked caught off guard again as he searched for words.

"Uh.. that? Eh, you can put it, eh.. I'll take it, here." he shuttered, finally reaching out for the shirt. L handed it over, fingers brushing against each other as Light took the wet white garment.

"I can wash it and give it back tomorrow if you want?" Light offered, trying to look away from L's sexy, lean waist and completely bare upper body.

L nodded and smiled, _oh how I love playing these games,_ he thought. Yes, he preferred himself being the one teasing instead of the other way around.

Light bit his lip, taking a last peek at L's body before leaving L's sight to put the white shirt in the washer. When he went back he saw the door to the bathroom closed and sighed. He sat down by the door, leaning against the wall with closed eyes. He couldn't stop thinking of the way L's body was built, such elegant moves, the way he sensually had massaged his neck. How would those hands feel on Light? Would they be so gentle? Or maybe wilder, more.. Animalistic maybe?

Light groaned, _that didn't really help the situation now did it?_ He felt his pants tighten and rubbed his face with his hands. Deciding it was best to distract himself he went to pick out some clothes for L to wear once he was done. He could hear the shower from his bedroom as he looked in his closet, he picked out a similar shirt to L's white one but this one was blue, and a pair of grey jeans that Light thought would fit.

He walked to the bathroom door when the shower was turned off, knocking softly.

"L? I've got some clothes here, should I leave them outside or can I come in? I can close my eyes if you want." Light offered, feeling a blush cover his face of the thought of seeing L completely uncovered. There was a silence for a few seconds before L responded.

"_It's alright, you can come in_." Light heard from the other side of the door. He bit his lip in an attempt not to smile as he was probably going to see more of L's body if he prayed hard enough. He pushed the handle down and entered, his eyes immediately catching the sight of L with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with a smaller one.

He just stood there, just frozen to the ground. How the fuck was he going to get through this evening without as much as touch L? Intentionally or not?

"Thank you, Light-kun, for letting me use the shower." L murmured, voice deep and almost husky. No matter how much the younger of the two tried to ignore it, the tone in L's voice provoced him greatly. Light only nodded numbly, not being able to contain himself from eyeing L's body over and over again.

L felt a familiar heat run through him as he saw how Light openly stared at him. Maybe it had been a bad idea after all, if Light kept that up L didn't know how long he'd be able to stay away and keep his head cool. Because, who was he kidding? He certainly would be lying his he said that his sexual fantasies did _not _evolve around a certain student called Light Yagami.

"Don't thank me, h-here's some clothes I picked out for you." Light said, handing them over although all he wanted to do was throw them away and pull the towel from L's waist. L noticed the way he struggled to restrain himself from doing anything, and knowing he was feeling the same only made it worse.

Suddenly, he couldn't hold back. He grabbed the clothes from Light's hand, putting them down on the floor before leaning in close. His lips were placed by Light's ear.

"Tell me, if you wouldn't have made that promise earlier.. what would you be doing right now?" he asked low, curiosity filled his mind. What would Light actually have done?

Light couldn't believe his own ears, gasping low before his face broke into a grin.

"A lot of things.." he whispered, and for a moment he let his imagination flow. It could be of L tied up with cuffs and having bruises and bite and suck marks all over his pale body as he begged for Light to enter him to L having poured honey all over Light's body and then slowly and teasingly licking it off him whilst himself moaning and stroking himself.

"Tell me one of them." L mumbled, unaware of what was going on in Light's little head at the moment. Light smirked, licking his lips hungrily at the invitation.

"This_._" he whispered, a hand reaching down to cup L's hard-on through the towel, slowly massaging it while he listened to L's soft gasp and low moans. L rested his forehead upon Light's shoulder, eyes closed and teeth grit.

His breaths deepened and quickened as he was stroked harder, the towel being peeled of his now hot and sweaty body as Light's hand met him skin on skin. He cried out, holding onto Light's upper arms as Light himself started to nip at L's earlobe playfully.

"And this." he whispered, tilting L's head upwards and kissing him deeply. Their tongues tangled before Light pulled away to look L in the eyes.

"But what I would with most probability be doing right now.. would be _fucking_ you." he hissed low, voice drowned with lust as he looked deep into the eyes of the older detective. "I'd be doing it so hard so you'd be screaming my name over and over.." he murmured lustfully, hissing at the quite painful feeling of his pants tightening amazingly quickly.

"Do it." L growled low in his throat needily. Fine, that was what Light wanted to do, then so be it. L would not stop him this time.

"What?" Light was caught off guard, slightly confused. L chuckled before repeating his wish.

"Do it, fuck me until I scream nothing but your name. Take me hard, so very hard, Light-kun.." he whispered hotly against the younger student's lips. Light's face turned into one of surprise before taking a predatory turn with an almost twisted smile.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Maybe I am really evil right now, but what can I say? Perfect place to stop ;)**

**Now.. if you want the rest, the smuttiness, you have to leave a review :3 I know that's practically blackmailing but hey, who is going to tell me not to? x)**

**~ Detonator**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hi! I'm really glad that you all liked the first chapter! Now, what you've been waiting for is finally here.. The smut! C: hope you like it and please review! And sorry for updating so late 3:**

**To Guest: ****No worries, of course I'd continue ;D**

**To krystalballz: ****Nooo! Don't die! Wouldn't want you to miss the smutty part now that I put so much effort in it ;3**

**To acrossthegalaxies: ****Stay alive! I did all I could to make this second chapter so fast as sh*t has been keeping me busy previously. I hope you'll enjoy :3**

**To High on the Rainbow: ****Haha, thanks, but don't worry about containing the inner fangirl, it only makes me even happier when I read a review where the reader is kind of out of control ^.^**

**Warnings: Smut and Yaoi, but I do not take responsability over any device such as phones, laptops or keybords getting destroyed by nosebleeds ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Reminder from last chapter:

_"Do it, fuck me until I scream nothing but your name. Take me hard, so very hard, Light-kun.." he whispered hotly against the younger student's lips. Light's face turned into one of surprise before taking a predatory turn with an almost twisted smile._

_"Your wish is my command."_

~ CHAPTER TWO START ~

L felt himself get pulled out of the room with white tiles covering every wall, instead getting pushed against one of the cream colored walls in the hallway directly outside of the bathroom.

Light almost forced their lips to reunite imediately, tilting his head from side to side, the hunger for L's body deep inside him awakening and taking over his mind and limbs. Controlling him. Making his loose his mind in a blur of arousal.

L kissed back as he buried his hands in caramel colored hair, loosing the ability to even think as cool hands started to roam over his sides and back, dipping into the slight noticeable spaces in between L's muscles. Light could feel the temperature raising as the student pushed his clothed body against the other male's bare one.

Once a dizzyness took over them, their lips had to let go, leaving them gasping for air as Light looked into L's almost completely black orbs. Light's own were half lidded as he took a deep breath, letting out a happy sigh as a smile made it's presence known on Light's slightly parted lips.

L felt the desire inside his chest force him to get closer to Light, even though they were practically flush against each other, it still wasn't enough. L almost glared at Light's chest and crotch. Or more at the clothing covering these treasured areas.

L looked up one last time, smirking evily before he leaned forwards, lowering his head to the level of Light's collar bone. He opened his mouth slightly, taking the small plastic button of the white shirt into his mouth and opening it, using only his skilled lips and teeth. He slowly made his way down, knowing prefectly that Light was as much as enjoying it, finding it very arousing, decreasing his patience further for every button.

Soon enough, L was done, leaving the shirt hanging open for his own dark eyes to take in the sight with a lick over his drying lips. It was like eye-candy for him. Seeing Light's shirt open, hair messy and pupils dilated, seeing him pant as sweat beads decorated the student's uncovered and flushed skin.

"As much as I love your eyes on me, L, I fear that I won't be able to hold back if you continue with this subconcious torture you're putting me through.." Light murmured low, his eyes flashing with a dangerously predatory look. L smirked at that, hooking his pointing finger around Light's pants to pull him against his own naked form again.

"Why were you holding back in the first place?" L asked darkly, rising one of his eyebrows, although it was covered by his pitch black hair in his face.

Light growled low in his throat before smashing their lips together again, hungrily seeking for entrance, longing to let his tongue roam L's mouth freely. He started to grind against the other male, hearing the the soft whimpers of discomfort from the rough pant's fabric against bare sensitive skin.

L let his shaky but determined hand unbutton and pull the zipper down, freeing Light's already hard manhood. Slight relief flooded through Light's mind at being finally freed from the prision of his pants, feeling them slide down along his legs to the floor, easily stepping out of them.

Light started to nip at L's ear again, seeing a shiver spread quickly over the pale and almost porcelain skin as he eagerly bit and sucked on L's pulse point, feeling the erratic beat of the detective's heart against his lips. Light held L's hips in a firm yet gentle grip as he pressed their hard-ons together, his own still covered by his underwear. L wrapped his arms around the slightly younger male's neck, letting his eyes fall shut again as he felt soft warm lips work on his flesh under his jaw.

Light let his tongue slip out, licking at the light bruises starting to form from sucking so hard. Light smiled, knowing L weared nothing but his normal white shirt in public and jeans.. it meant everyone would know that L was now taken. Claimed.

And Light would not waste the chance to show off exactly who owned him. No, he'd spend all the time he'd get holding L's hand, kissing his cheek, kissing his lips, maybe an occasional smack on his bottoms just for the playfullness of it. Oh, this would be so much fun. Finally L would be his. After all this time of trying to seduce him.

Light was suddenly interrupted by teeth impaling themselfes in his own neck, making him gasp as the sensation only added to his arousal. He heard L chuckle deeply against his shoulder, glancing to the side to see the raven's dark eyes under his black hair. They inched closer again, noses touching but then pausing. Just waiting.

Their pants could be heard throughout the nothing but silent apartment, the only other noise would be the soft sound of rain hitting the windows that could be faintly made out if one listened very closely. Light looked up again, his and L's gaze locking. Their rib cages were repeatedly raising and falling as they stared into the deepness of the other's big orbs.

"Why are we taking so much time? I really need to feel you inside me, Light, now." L murmured low. Light's face broke into a smirk.

"My apologies." Light mubled politely, keeping his smirk as he let his hand slide down along L's chest and abdomen until he reached the place he wanted to touch to badly. "Delays like this one will not be repeated, my bad." he whispered, gripping L's erection and slowly, softly starting to move his hand up and down along it, feeling it throb in his palm.

L gasped inaudibly, pressing his eyes shut in delight at once again being touched by Light's seemingly skilled hand. But, as much as Light would love to continue this right there he still thought the bed would be a lot more fitting for this upcoming activity.

"Come here, my sweet, let's not delay this any further.." he said low, licking his lips as he pulled L after him into his bedroom. The grey covers layed neatly over the black bed, accompanied by pillows in the same tone of grey.

L didn't have any more time to take in the surroundings as he wash pushed onto the bed, Light wasting no time in climbing on top of him whilst pulling his white shirt off. L crawled backwards towards the pillows to allow them a bit more space. Once the white garment was discared, somewhere on the floor, Light pressed his chest against L's. He felt his sensitive nipples rub against his hot skin, kissing L hungrily. His tongue tasted every corner of L's mouth, he tastes of coffée.. and sugar. A lot of sugar. Surprise.

Light chuckled at the thought, he wasn't really surprised though. Pushing the thought away to continue living in present time he started to nip at L's neck again, seeing the hickey he'd made earlier making him smirk. He cralwed down a bit, bringing his attention to L's nipples, letting his tongue swirl around them before sucking hard on them.

He heard a loud moan from the unprepared L, seeing him arch his back slightly. An idea struck Light's mind as he started to kiss his way down even further, skipping past L's dripping erection and spreading his pale legs even further.

*o*

L noticed this, getting up on his elbows to confusedly look at the younger student before realizing _exactly_ what he was about to do, his dark eyes widening. As soon as he felt the hot wet muscle at his entrance he gasped and fell back down onto the bed, as new and odd as this sensation was too him it was oddly delightful. He threw his head back, letting his mouth run and let out various noises that only added to Light's selfconfidence.

Light smiled, he was planning on using his own lube for this special occation. He felt cool hands make their way into his hair, only barely resting there, not applying any pressure. While listening to all the sounds spilling out from L's lips he once in a while nipped at the inner side of the pale thighs around him. He continued with his ministrations, licking at the entrance eagerly before L could no longer wait.

Damn weren't these two slow to get where they wanted!

Light predicted that this was probably L's first time with a guy, or, he wished so. He didn't like the idea of another man ever doing these things to his L. Light let a last lick glide over the skin as he now pressed one of his digits agains the hole, feeling L stiffen. Yep, Light was probably his first this way.

*o*

Slowly, he pushed the finger into the heat, waiting for L to signal him to continue the movement. Once he saw his expression go neutral he started to move the digit in and out, catching the breathless mewls that the detective let slip from time to time. He added another finger, moving a slight bit faster until L was almost gasping for air. But he wasn't going to stop, not until-

"Ahhhh!" then. He smirked contently as he hit L's prostate repeatedly, the hands in his hair now grabbing the covers desperately for something to hold on to. Now, instead of just speeding up, Light slowed down. A little begging was never unecceccary, right? L whined at the lost speed, needing more to satisfy his hunger. Needing so much more.

"Light, please.." his voice trailed off and Light licked his lips. L sounded so sexy, his voice husky and dark yet so weak and vulnerable. The way he could barely breath evenly only made Light happier. But, Light wasn't that mean, noticing L's distressed state and thought, maybe he'd had enough of the teasing for today.

The young adult pulled out his fingers and crawled back up, brushing away the black hair from L's eyes.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked low, almost teasingly. L nodded furiously, wrapping his legs around Light's body to show his submissiveness. Light chuckled, seeing a blush appear on L's cheeks.

"Why the sudden shyness?" he asked, but before even giving L the chance to respond he crashed their lips together, instantly letting each other's tongues tangle as Light let his teeth grace L's bottom lip, the moment later biting softly at it as a tiny distraction..

"Mnnnnghhh, Light-kun-" L felt himself stretch even further now than around the two fingers he'd presiously had in himself. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Light's shoulders and pushing Light's hips harder against his using his legs. When he was all the way in, Light hid his face in L's neck, hissing at the tightness.

Oh, didn't L just feel wonderful, the heat was almost burning him.

L threw his head back onto the pillow, exposing his slightly bruised neck for Light as the young adult started to slowly make a reasonable as well as steady pace, leaning down to lick at the hickeys but also making new ones. Wouldn't it just be so much fun getting to see L explaining these to his colleagues? Light thought so at least.

L swallowed, his adamsapple bobbing slightly as he asked for more, to have it faster, for Light to take him rougher. And to oblige was all that Light wanted at the moment, activating muscles he didn't even know he had to go faster and harder into the warmth that was Ryuzaki.

Sweat dripped down along their bodies, their skin heating even farther at the friction in between them. Light's movements were almost frantic at this point as both males started shouting out each other's names, holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow. Their climaxes were approaching quickly, L's back arching almost into a 100° angle as his orgasm roared through him, making him loose his mind. He cried out as he came all over Light's abdomen and his own.

Light needed only a few more thrusts until he also reached that peek of bliss, shouting and letting his load shoot deep into L, filling him to the brink. They both looked like they'd just ran from Japan to South Africa in one minute, trying to catch their long lost breaths. Light lied down next to L's exhausted form, feeling L rest his head on his still quickly raising and falling chest. It took minutes for them to calm down and even more for them to just beging speaking again.

Light broke the silence first, wrapping his arms around L.

"I knew it would work." he whispered hoarsely, his face breaking into a smirk. L groaned low at being reminded that he lost, giving into Light's little tricks of seducing him for so long.

"It doesn't count." he mumbled low. Light chuckled at his childishness, knowing L secretly hated to loose.

Maybe it didn't count for L, but it was all Light had ever wanted.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So, I hope you are happy with how it turned out and please review, it makes me soooo happy x3 Oh, and you should all be very proud of me! I wrote something I've never tried to write before! There are stars (*o*) where that part approximately begins and ends ;)**

**Please tell me if I completely failed in writing it or if it actually worked out just fine, I need the feedback! xD**

**~ Detonator :)**


End file.
